


Games of Chance

by bellacatbee



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Flirting, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Underage Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandral makes a bet with Sif that he can seduce Loki. Loki seems strangely easy to seduce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games of Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is a teenager in this fic.

Sif would have told him it was a bad idea if only he would listen to her.

“If Loki fights like a woman,” Fandral said, casting an apologetic glance towards Sif. “Present company excluded, my Lady, then do you suppose he beds like one as well?”

“Are you honestly suggesting you would take one of the princes of Asgard like you take your wenches?” Hogun asked, lowering his tankard from his mouth to regard Fandrel as if he had taken leave of his senses.

“Not only am I suggesting it,” Fandrel said, “But I’m suggesting that he would like it.”

“Thor will not allow it.” Sif cautioned.

“I have doubt that Thor will ever hear of it and if he does hear of it that he won’t understand it.”

“I would not wager too highly on that.” Sif said, ignoring the curious glances thrown her way.

“Shall we make it a wager?” Fandrel asked, eyes gleaming. “I would bet I can bed our Prince Loki by the end of the week. If I win then you, Sif, shall have to polish my armour and you will be required to tell any maid that asks after it that I am the most accomplished lover in Asgard.” He preened a little at that, already believing himself to have won.

“You assume anyone ever asks.” Hogun muttered.

“I accept your bet. If I win however and Loki is not so easily seduced then you will be required to clean out the stables, Fandral.” Sif said, her smile bright as she shook Fandral’s hand across the table.

“Now that that is settled, I think this calls for another round of drinks!” Volstagg chimed in, waving a serving maid across to them.

 

**

Fandrel knew he was accomplished. He knew he was charming. If he wanted he could have wooed the very stars down from the skies with his stories of conquests and epic battles so he knew he could as likely not melt the ice prince Loki. The boy was outwardly cold but a few choice words, a little attention and he would fall neatly into Fandrel’s arms. There might be some difficulty later once Loki realised those words of love were actually words of lust but Fandrel didn’t fear magic tricks. Fandral would not say he was attracted to men. That was an abomination but Loki was as fair as any maiden and taken from behind it made little difference if woman or boy lay beneath him. 

 

Fandrel had been to war and he knew that in the tents, away from prying eyes when there were needs to be taken care of the tight, clenching hole of a boy or a wet hungry mouth of one was as good as anything a woman might offer. The only woman on campaign was Sif and she was off limits for many reasons but mostly that Fandral did not fancy having his balls cut off and presented to him as she had threatened him with many a time. He would suggest then that he were almost as accomplished a lover of boys as he was of beautiful maids so he had no doubt he could convince the second prince of Asgard to fall to his knees before him.

 

**

Fandral found Loki alone in the library. No one liked the ancient volumes as much as the youth and Fandral was grateful for that. They were unlikely to be disturbed.

 

“My young prince.” He called, bowing low before him. Loki looked up from his book, eyebrow raised, already questioning.

 

“I don’t know where Thor is.” He said after a moment’s consideration.

 

“No, I wanted to talk to you, Loki.” Fandral said with a wide smile.

 

“Oh?” Loki looked surprised but Fandral thought he detected a hint of pleasure in the boy’s words. “Why?”

 

Fandral slid into the seat beside him, casually reaching out to push Loki’s book away from him. The silence in the library was almost overpowering, needing to be filled and Fandral could feel Loki beside him, almost vibrating with anticipation as he waited for Fandral to speak. He was so ripe, so ready to be picked. Fandral had felt the same from maidens eager for his attentions and Loki displayed all of it now, licking his lips, lashes fluttering as he gazed at Fandral, waiting for him to make a move.

 

This was almost suddenly too easy and Fandral wondered if Sif had forewarned Loki and the boy was now toying with him. He did enjoy his tricks after all. He dismissed that though as soon as it made its plain though. Sif would stoop to underhanded tricks to win a bet. It was not in her nature.

 

“You know you are much more beautiful up close then I would have believed.” Fandral began, the lines well-rehearsed but they had fared him well before so he fell back on them out of habit. Loki didn’t seem to mind that though. He lent in, head tilted to the side as he considered Fandral and so Fandral pressed on. “I do not know why you are alone here. You should have so many suitors.” He reached out his hand to cover Loki’s own and was delighted when the boy didn’t pull away. “Do you not want a suitor, Loki?” He asked, wanting to hear it from the boy’s own mouth that he wanted it.

“No, I want a suitor.” Loki breathed, his cheeks flushing pleasantly and Fandral was momentarily struck dumb. He had known that Loki was interesting to look at with his dark hair and his sharp cheek bones, his little pink mouth a sweet bud. He just hadn’t realised before how much time he had spent looking.

 

Fandral reached out with his other hand, cupping Loki’s cheek and his skin was both soft and cold. “You want a man to show you how it feels to be held?” Loki was still a boy. He was all long, soft limbs and he had not even begun to shave yet.

 

“Yes,” Loki whispered, green eyes glowing and Fandral found himself drawn forward, kissing Loki and listening to the hitch of the boy’s breath as their lips met.

 

Virgin, Fandral supplied happily to himself. He often preferred those with negotiable affection, ones who had been around a little bit before Fandral arrived and who were eager to show him what they knew but it didn’t mean he couldn’t find joy in virginity and to take the virginity of a Prince of Asgard would indeed be a feather in his cap.

 

He pulled Loki from his chair into his lap, letting the boy sprawl over him. His fingers sought out the buttons on Loki’s shirt, tugging them free so he could touch more of the milk pale skin. Loki shifted in his lap like a pleased cat, almost purring in response to his petting. Fandral wondered if he could take the boy right there in the middle of the library.

 

He pulled back, peeling Loki’s shirt from his shoulders, intent on leaving a mark there but found a large green bruise already there. His eyes flickered up to Loki’s face and Loki smiled at him.

 

“What, Fandral?” He asked sweetly. “Did you think that you were the first man to lay plunder to me?”

 

Fandral swallowed hard. He ran his fingers over the bruises, listening to the little hiss of pain it forced from Loki and he wondered what could have left this. A big man, a hulking man who had gripped Loki painfully with his fingers as he forced the youth to the floor. Visions flooded Fandral, visions of Loki and his unknown lover – a large warrior, a great warrior – one who towered over the willowy boy and stripped him from his clothes, ignoring any protest Loki gave but Fandral doubted somehow that Loki would give any protest.

 

Loki wiggled free from his lap, pushing himself up to settle on the table and he stripped off the next layer of his clothes, leaving himself bared fully to Fandral’s watchful gaze. There were bruises all across him, a ring of teeth marks around his nipple as if someone had bitten him hard in the throes of passion. Loki spread his legs and Fandral could see the pink, puffy ring of his hole where it had been stretched and then stretched again, the boy taken at least once already today.

 

Loki reached down between his spread legs, thin little fingers slipping inside of him as Fandral watched amazed and Loki drew his fingers back out, coated with seed. He bought them to his lips and sucked them clean. Fandral fought back the urge to moan, his cock jumping against the tight laces of his britches.

 

“Now, Fandral,” Loki continued, arching his hips a little, a trail of come leaking from his clenching hole now he had opened himself up again. “Look at me.”

 

Fandral did. He looked and he saw that Loki was indeed the most beautiful thing in Asgard and the most wicked thing. Every inch of him had been touched, had been fondled and held and used and despoiled. Fandral had thought him desirable before but now he knew what was under Loki’s clothes, what hid behind that cold demeanour he could not resist him any longer. He surged forward but Loki’s hand held up stopped him.

 

“Look at me.” Loki commanded again. “Do you think I would need another lover? Look at how well I have been fucked, look at how proudly I wear my lover’s bruises, how I have kept his seed inside of me. I do not need another lover, Fandral. I do not want another. You could never live up to the man who is my lover so run along, little man.”

 

He waved his hand, dismissing Fandral and against his own wishes Fandral found his feet carrying him away. He rushed from the library, shutting the grand doors behind himself to shut out Loki’s echoing laughter.

 

The boy was a demon. A beautiful, untouchable demon and Fandral had damned himself for ever daring to look too closely at him.

 

**

“Why do you like to play these games, brother?” Thor asked, stepping out from behind the bookcase that had concealed him during Fandral’s arrival.

“Don’t you like them too?” Loki asked, lazing back on the table, his legs still invitingly spread. “Don’t you like to hear me tell them of your prowess? Tell them how I could never take another’s cock as you have spoilt me for all men? I cannot go down on my knees before Asgard and proclaim my love for you, Thor so let me have this at least.”

 

Thor smiled indulgently, leaning across the table to kiss Loki hungrily, biting his lip as Loki whimpered. He moved to push Loki’s legs further apart with one hand while with the other he unlaced his own britches, drawing out his cock. He broke the kiss, stroking himself.

 

“I do love to hear you tell them how you do not need anyone but me. I know that our body is needy, Loki. I’m still surprised I am the only one to satisfy you.”

 

Loki reached out, fingers brushing over the head of Thor’s thick cock. “This keeps me satisfied.” He said, looking up at Thor with a hungry glint in his eyes. Thor growled, forcing Loki’s hand away and nestled between his spread legs, cock hilting in one thrust inside Loki’s sore, already over-used hole. Loki sobbed out, grabbing his brother’s shoulders and squirming – half in the need to get away, half in the need to draw himself closer. Thor gripped his hips, not allowing him any escape and pounded into him, kissing away any resistance on Loki’s mouth.

 

“You love me.” He said, driving his cock deeper into his brother’s body. “You love me, not just my cock.”

 

“Yes,” Loki gasped out, fingers threading through Thor’s silken gold hair. “I love you.”

 

Thor smiled, redoubling his efforts, slamming into Loki as Loki whimpered and begged, his body shaking as another orgasm was forced from his wrecked body. His hole clenched and unclenched, trying to milk Thor’s cock hungrily and Thor arched into him, giving Loki what his hungry little body demanded.

 

“My perfect little brother.” He whispered, smoothing Loki’s dark hair from his forehead, keeping their bodies joined together as Loki gasped for breath.

 

“Yes, yours only.” Loki agreed with a tired smile. No matter how many men thought it might be different Loki belonged to one only and that would always be his brother, Thor. Thor had been his first and would be his last. He would be Loki’s everything and Loki would be his.

That didn’t mean however that Loki didn’t like to make people think there was a chance. It made everything much more fun.

 

**

 

Sif leant against the stable wall, smirking to herself as Fandral shovelled another forkful of dung.

 

“I did try to warn you!” She told him cheerfully.


End file.
